Cloud number nine
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: SONGFIC.DASEY.From the song by Byran Adams,Cloud Number Nine.A sweet oneshot that i worked very hard on but it's different from the usual song fics.


Cloud Number nine 

I don't own life with Derek or the song Cloud number nine.

Quick one shot this song reminds me of Casey and Derek.

Rated T

Casey's POV

Clue number one was when you knocked on my door 

I heard a knock at my door and asked who it was, to my shock Derek called out "its me let me in" I got up off my bed and walked to the door _what was going on Derek never knocked it must be a **trick.**_

**Clue number two was the look that you wore**

I opened the door and there stood Derek with his head down, when he heard the door open he looked up his face had a sad expression on it and his eyes looked so hopeful and dare I say loving the usual smirks and grins that he wore were nowhere to be seen I had never seen this side of Derek before.

**  
n' that's when i knew it was a pretty good sign **

That's when I knew something had to be up. When Derek was acting different it was usually because he wanted something and 9 out of 10 times he got it.

**That something was wrong up on cloud number nine **

My world was about to be shaken.

**Well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight**

He took a few steps into the room then turned around and grabbed my waist pulling me against him he held me as he gave me the most intense kiss I had ever experienced I had only ever kissed Sam before and this was nothing like Sam's kisses Sam's kisses were passionate but they just didn't make me melt.

**Well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right **

I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help it, it felt so right after a few seconds I closed my eyes and kissed him back I could feel a smile on his mouth his hands loosened on my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

**And the moon is out and the stars are bright**

I had left my curtains open and night was vastly approaching the moon light shon on uus as we kissed.

**And whatever comes s'gonna be alright**

That's when I knew that no matter how many things had gone wrong in my life that now everything was gunna be alright.

**Cause tonight you will be mine - up on cloud number nine**

We slowly backed up to the bed when I felt my leg hit the wood, me being the klutz that I was fell back but I knew if I was going down Derek was coming with me. I fell backwards onto the bed and Derek fell on top of me as we laughed and recovered we started to kiss again. Derek's hands slowly creeping up my top, I didn't have the will power to stop him and personally I didn't want to.

**And there ain't no place that I'd rather be **

Right now as I lay on my bed with my stepbrother on top of me kissing me like never before I knew there wasn't any place I'd rather be.

**And we can't go back but you're here with me **

I reached for the thin cloth jacket he had on nearly tearing it off as he reached under my top and breaking away just to pull it over my head. I make quick pace of unbuttoning his shirt as he unclasped my bra, though I found it very distracting to do as he had started to massage my breasts. But when I finally got it off I pressed my bare chest again his sweaty muscular one feeling up his abs then moving my arms to rest on his back, no wonder all the girls wanted him. That's when I knew we couldn't go back that in reality he was here with me.

**Yeah, the weather is really fine - up on cloud number nine **

I noted that there wasn't a cloud in the sky its as if someone had planned this night just for us.****

Now he hurt you and you hurt me 

My mind drifted back to Sam, we had broken up a week ago. I found out he had been cheating on me with Emily. I saw them kissing through my window, the least they could of done was shut the curtains. I cried myself to sleep that night my mum had come in to see if I was okay but I told her I just wanted to be alone and sweet lizzie brought my dinner up to me.

**  
And that wasn't the way it was supposed to be **

"Forget him please, even if its just for tonight just think about me" he whispered breathing his hot breath into my ear the sensation made me shiver "ok" I smiled kissing him to show I meant it and erasing Sam from my mind and focusing on the one in front of me.

**  
So baby tonight let's leave the world behind **

We forgot about everything our friends ex's our family the fact that we were related by marriage and if our parents saw us now they would kill us we just forgot it all and left the world behind.

**  
And spend some time up on cloud number nine **

As we removed the rest of our clothes we stared into each other eyes we both knew what was going to happen and we both wanted it. It didn't matter to Derek that I was a virgin and it didn't matter to me that Derek had been with probably every girl in our school, what mattered was that we were here in each others arms…together.****

Well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight 

He went and reached under him bed and reappeared with a box of condoms he went to get one but I stopped him "no wait" he looked up at me confused "Derek I don't want to be just another girl that you have sex with then never speak to the next day" he smiled "Casey that would be kinda hard we do live in the same house" I shook my head irritated "I know but that not what I meant" he put his hand on my shoulder "I know what you meant Casey and I promise you, you will never be one of those girls your special to me." I was so touched by his words that I realised him and helped it put the condom on at least he was safe.

**Well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right **

We just sat there for a minute wondering if this was the right thing to do but we soon decided as we both missed the secure feeling holding each other had.

**Well we won't come down tonight**

He slowly got inside of me and as he went further in a winced in pain tears falling from my eyes he leaned down and kissed away my salty tears "are you ok?" I nodded the pain soon evaporating and being replaced by immense pleasure.

**  
Ya we won't come down tonight **

He continued to thrust but slowly picking up the pace.

**  
No we won't come down tonight **

As he was about to cum he moaned out "I love you Casey" shocked by his words I knew in my heart I could say it back…****

we can watch the world go by - up on cloud number nine

So I did just as he collapsed on me we both got our breath back and then he rolled over onto my side I love you too Derek I said he smiled and we both settled into a peaceful sleep. Knowing that tomorrow we would go back to being fighting Casey and Derek but never forgetting this night as we watched our world go round.

**The End**

**Liked it hated it please review anyway. I do accept constructive criticism but I don't except being flamed I worked hard on this story.**


End file.
